The Son of Velkoz
by yz611999
Summary: Amumu awakens in a strange pyramid, unsure of where he is or how he got there. As he learns how to hone his unnatural powers, a different force threatens to upheave the world, and only something lost millions of years ago can stop it.
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

_ He ran along, panting as he struggled to keep up with his parents as the ruthless invaders gained slowly but steadily. HIs hair waved through the wind, his long robes slowing down his stamina in the blistering mid-afternoon sun. He felt a sudden piercing light on his back and fell, screaming. As he looked up, a man with a giant sword prepared to stab downwards through his heart. He screamed once more, and his world turned black._

He woke up shivering. He comforted himself that it was just a bad dream, that he was still a prince, and turned to grab a glass of his drink. His hand struck solid rock, cracking his knuckles painfully. He rubbed his hand with his other hand, feeling the bandages come loose… The bandages. He sat up straight, and looked in the nearest fire-light. Except that there were none. He opened his eyes and instantly shut them, unable to cope with the sudden influx of light. Squinting, he peered into the desert. He was in a stone cavern, buried under the ever-sifting sands, with a small hole just peeking out. Outside, winds blew sand frantically back and forth like red horses prancing. Where was he?

Two hours later, he had walked around the desert, hot and thirsty, and had succeeded in only finding some random giant triangular structures. His newly bandaged body burning up, he decided to turn back, but suddenly something hard in his chest stopped him. A purple light enveloped him suddenly. _That is where I should go. I belong there. _He stopped as the purple light faded. Ahead, inside the triangles, he saw a dim purple light, bouncing up and down. _I guess that's where I should go._

He slowly walked into the building, moving past the ancient etchings on the walls. Ominous statues loomed at him from the walls, of demons and angels, of monsters unknown to his world. Ahead, the purple light didn't get closer, but got brighter and brighter as he walked closer. He tried desperately to remember who he was, and why he was here, but no memories could come up. As he reached an extravagantly decorated arch, the ground underneath him suddenly crumbled, and he fell down into a deep dark hole.

Landing squarely on his bottom, he arose and looked around. Ahead of him lay one of the most ornamental objects he had ever seen. It seemed to be some type of sarcophagus, but not a normal one that he had seen. On top of it, two strange tentacles, one of gold and the other of silver, waved off into the side. There were strange markings over it, which sparked strange and ancient memories within him as he stared into them. _The Runic Wars… Men screaming, tentacles waving. Consume, adapt, survive. _Multiple predatorial instincts filled his mind, and he struggled to take his focus off of those feelings. He was tempted to just go to the nearest living creature and cut it up and eat it, and it took all his willpower to not do so. He struggled to his feet and turned to go back to where he came from, but there was no door there anymore, just a glowing purple rune, identical to the one he had seen in his vision. He turned around and saw only one way out, an ominously dark passage with no clear end. He shrugged and started walking.

As soon as he entered the darkness, he knew he had made a huge mistake. The darkness crushed him, entered his insides, and slowly devoured his mind. He couldn't see the room he had come from, nor anything, for that matter. His mind was paralyzed with fear, and he stumbled around, wailing. As he slowly stumbled around, he crashed into wall after wall, allowing all hell to break loose with the pain inside of his head. Finally, he crashed into a giant wall that loomed out from nowhere and his mind faded.

_Blink. Blink. _ As he let his eyes open, light flooded in from sources exterior and foreign. Overhead, he saw a large head peering at him, staring solidly into his face. As he opened his eyes more, the face broke out into a smile.

"I'm so glad your awake!" The head grinned. As he observed, the head was attached to a body wearing clothing that seemed dusty, with random articles of exploring gear attached to it. The head itself had a mass of scruffy blond hair, with a confident look in the eyes and a strange aura of power. The head spoke again. "I'm Ezreal. What's your name?"

He sat up groggily. "I- I don't know who I am, or why I'm here. Where are my parents? Is this Mumica?"

Ezreal leaped back startled. "Mumica… Mumica was millions of years ago. What exactly happened?" And so he proceeded to convey the events that had happened to a stunned explorer, who vaguely nodded as he comprehended the ancient child. After he had tearfully shared his story, the explorer gave him a great big hug.

"Why don't I just call you Amumu for now? It's short and easy to remember. I'm sure that well find somewhere for you. In the meantime, let me get you back to the League. It's the organization which funded me to go on this research trip. " Ezreal looked to Amumu for consent, who nodded, and took off in a flash of light

Amumu saw flashes of light and felt extreme speeds, but overall felt decently comfortable. Until they reached the League. As Ezreal led him through the gates of the League, Amumu felt the verge of panic break through. The place reeked of ancient magic, magic that was foreign and terrifying. It reminded him of ancient memories…

"_Run! Please, don't hurt him." He saw his mother sobbing on the ground, pleading with a tall man clad in black. "He's only a child." The man in black nodded, turned around, and began to leave. His mother cried in relief and ran towards him, but suddenly fell short, face on the ground, with a shimmering purple dagger stuck through her back. He cried and screamed, but the man and the monsters just kept on coming closer… and closer…"_

He shut his eyes as best as he could, hoping to block out the intense surge of emotions, but found he couldn't. He let all the rage bottle up, then opened his mouth and let out a horrendous scream. And then everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings of Magic

Amumu woke up. He found himself laying, arms spread out, on a nice, cushy white-sheeted bed. Beside him sat a nice woman wearing a short white skirt preparing a needle.

"You woke up! Now hold on a second, before you start moving. I need to give you your hourly injection." She raised the needle and plunged it into Amumu's chest. Amumu gritted his teeth, preparing to feel pain, but none came. Instead, a soothing clash of metal jolted him, and the nurse removed the needle.

"That's strange… I could've sworn there was no metal in there before. Anyways, that's enough with the medical stuff. I'm Akali." She extended out her hand, and Amumu stared at the hand hanging limply in front of him.

Akali smiled. "Your supposed to reach out your own hand," she grasped her delicate white hand with Amumu's tiny hand, which was almost completely enveloped by the other hand, and shook. "There."

Amumu felt himself blushing as the woman shook his hand. He felt love spark in his heart. But this wasn't the type of romantic love. He just felt pure wholehearted love for this woman who had just healed him back from a coma state. He awkwardly shuffled his feet.

"Missus… Missus Akali? What exactly happened?"

Akali hesitated for a second, as if not wanting to reveal a deep secret, but eventually consented. "Amumu, you almost blew up the whole League. The magic systems barely held on to the defensive barrier and most of our nexii had been destroyed. Where exactly did you come from?" Akali inquired the last sentence cautiously, like she didn't really want to know.

Amumu stared. There was that question again. Who was he? Why was he here? Amumu stumbled around, then eventually stammered out a sentence. "I- I don't really know. Is there anyone who has expertise in magic here? I don't want this to randomly happen again."

Akali smiled. "I know exactly the place, child. Follow me…"

As they walked together into the dark forest, Amumu nervously tugged on Akali's shirt. "Um… Akali, where is this guy? This forest is really scary, and-"

A bat screeched from overhead, and Amumu landed straight on his behind. As he sat in the dirt, he heard Akali's giggle, then a hand reaching out to help him up. "It's okay. We're almost there."

Up ahead, Amumu saw a tiny little cottage. The top of it was the color of dead grass, and the walls were made from the trees surrounding it. There, on the inside, sat Ezreal and a strange woman with a glowing orb above her head. But something was wrong. Ezreal wasn't moving. As Amumu peered closer, he saw the horrifying truth. Ezreal lay there with giant gaping gashes all across his chest. The woman slowly sung a song as she swept her arm over his chest, gradually healing the giant gashes.

Amumu stared. _What could have happened to Ezreal? What had made him like this? _Then, just like that, he knew the answer. Amumu fell down on his knees. _Oh no. I just almost killed my first and only friend. _As he sat there sobbing, Akali knelt beside him.

"Amumu, it's alright. That there is Karma, who is helping to heal Ezreal. We all know it wasn't your fault, and he's not going to hold it against you. In fact, Karma's who we're here for."

Akali opened the tent door and Amumu stepped inside. The inside was covered with strange pictures of a mystic land, covered with clouds and mountains. Woven mats lay strewned across the ground, and in the very center of this strange room, Karma pumped incredible energy into Ezreal's body. As Karma looked up, her face broke into a smile.

"Akali!" Her voice had a rich tone, not too deep, but comforting. "How nice to see you again. And you, young Amumu. I've heard much about that … unfortunate little incident at the Institute. But it's all okay. I'll help you control yourself in no time." She hummed and strode around the room, gathering more medical supplies. "We'll start our lessons tomorrow. However, right now, you two might want to back away very far from this building. It's time for another… special therapy session." Akali's eyes widened and grabbed Amumu and ran.

Twenty seconds later, the cottage blew up in a giant cloud of glowing green dust. Amumu looked worried. "Um… Akali, are they okay?"

Akali smirked. "You should've seen the time Karma created a lake in the middle of the Institute's dining hall.."

Amumu clambered out of bed and jogged to Karma's residence. As he got closer, stifling a huge yawn, he saw Karma, all set up in battle gear, waiting for him. Beside her was the ugliest cat he had ever seen.

"Hi Karma. Are we ready to get started?"

Karma nodded. She pointed for Amumu to sit down, and then began her lesson.

"First off is the type of magic known as sorcery. This is the most commonly known form of magic, and has more then 99% of all practitioners in magic. Sorcery is basically calling upon the internal magic reserve magicians have to perform magic. Since the internal magic reserve fills up passively, it is quite easy to use at a moments notice. However, since there is only so much magic a human can have, there is not much you can do with sorcery." She pointed at the cat and uttered a few words. Amumu leaped back as the cat multiplied in size, becoming a ferocious cougar.

"Second on this list will be runic magic, the type that I think you possess some of. Runic magic involves creating runes, that are intensely fortified with magic and placed on items. The runes then are additional magic reserves that allow much stronger forms of magic. A famous runic magician is Ryze, the League's own.. He carries a giant scroll around with him, which serves as his rune and allows him to cast a near infinite influx of spells." Karma tapped the glowing ball on top of her head, and in front of her, the cat sprouted wings, grew to the size of a temple, and flew away to scare some poor farmer.

"Third, and the last one that I think you might possess, is elemental magic. This relies on drawing on the environment to fuel one's magic. This type of magic is the most destructive, as you drain the life force of your surroundings. However, it is also one of the most powerful forms of magic." Karma traced a glowing circle around her, and instantly, a tree crumbled. After three trees crumbled, Karma let her arms out and screamed towards the sky, causing the Sun to suddenly erupt in beautiful colors for a few seconds.

Amumu was dazed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Karma prodded him in the back.

"There is still one more. This is Chaos magic, or unstable magic. I myself am not a practitioner, since this comes from the evilest parts of the world. The Void monsters at the League, who are completely evil, utilize this type of magic to channel their powers. I have brought for you a rune from this type of magic, in case you recognize it?" She held out a rock with a small glowing purple symbol on it. Amumu hesitantly touched it, and all went black.

"_Mother! " Amumu screamed as his mother reached out her arm, tryhing to catch her baby back. Amumu struggled as hard as he could, but he couldn't defeat the iron grip of his captor. Amumu looked into his mothers sorrowful eyes as they parted, for the final time._

Amumu woke with a gasp. Overhead, Karma peered curiously at him.

"It seems you have some affinity with Chaos magic. You just managed to create a 20 foot tall pillar of pure energy that almost vaporized me."

Amumu looked up guiltily at Karma, who had singed clothing. However, Karma didn't seem angry. Instead, she seemed… curious.

"We'll resume our lessons tomorrow. I have some things to study about that temple where you came from…"

**Hi Guys! Right now is my review rant, which will never happen again, so pay attention please! So, Reviews are not just something that makes me feel all happy and warm inside and feel like a cuddly panda. (It is that, however) . Reviews allow you, the reader, to convey your thoughts to me, the author. Ever read a great book but really wanted something to happen? If you really want something to happen in this story, I will try to take everyone's desires into account, and somehow manipulate it into the story in a fanciful way that doesn't distract from the main plotline. Finally, reviews are a great way for you to give opinions! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Void Revealed

_Running along the tunnel, he scarcely looked at the statues on the wall. Ahead of him, the tunnel was getting brighter. As he drew closer to the light, voices broke into his head. Voices full of chaos, of destiny. He embraced it as a friend, and let the chaos envelope him, overwhelming his thoughts. He began to think of food, of hunger, of survival and powerful instincts._

_His mind journeyed into the newly created world. Inside, giant monsters slowly annihilated the dark, foggy planet. Overhead, giant warships smashed artillery shells into the planet, creating a new dent each time one hit. The men inside the ships were driven by madness, their eyes glowing pure red. As he watched, unable to stop anything, the great white castle broke, and a great cry came up. Then, all was black._

Amumu woke up with a flash. He was sure these dreams meant something, of this strange world he had visited every night. He turned his head and looked down. _Ugh. _He thought. _Another half-decimated pillow. _He had routinely destroyed the pillow underneath his head every night throughout his dreams. Karma had tried to teach him how to control his magic, but it just didn't' come naturally to him. Speaking of Karma…

**3 Days Ago…**

As Amumu got closer to the hut, he knew something was off. He didn't see any friendly smoke coming out of the chimney, nor any lights inside. He ran up, worried for Karma's safety, and poked his head in. Inside, in one corner, was Karma bound and gagged, with a masked assailant standing over her. Amumu snarled with anger, at the man who dared hurt his mentor, and stepped in.

Big Mistake. As soon as he stepped, spikes were hurled at him from all sides. He quickly blocked them with a mental shield, pullen from one of his runes. Before he had time to congratulate himself, the floor beneath him gave away. He just managed to toss his bandage up to the ceiling and hang there, like a Christmas ornament. Just as he was about to swing back to ground, a loud squeak caught his attention. Ahead of him, he stared. A giant boulder, at least a mile wide on both sides, came rolling down the hill, straight for the hut.

He instinctively sprinted out, then looked back in, at the Karma laying bound there. He couldn't just leave her. He ran back in, and tried to move her, but she was too heavy and the boulder was coming.. Closer, closer…. As Amumu saw the boulder about to crush him, a pure, instinctive feeling arose within him and he closed his eyes. And all went black.

When he next opened his eyes, ahead of him was the boulder, shattered into the finest dust spread all over the forest clearing. He looked at the bound Karma, and suddenly jumped back as she disappeared. In front of him, Karma appeared, smirking.

"There. I knew my hunches were correct." She smiled at him, but now there was a degree of caution inside of her eyes.

Amumu stared. "What… Was that all a test? How did you know I wouldn't' get hurt? What did I do? How-" He was cut off from his sudden outburst by Karma's voice.

"My research had told me that the temple you were found in was the temple of the ancient gods. Specifically, the god of Chaos, Vel'Koz. No one knew where he came from, but he had a certain degree of chaos surrounding him. He craved knowledge, pure knowledge, and when he couldn't obtain it, he destroyed it. You, being found in this temple, must mean one thing. You.. Are the most powerful magician alive today. The last Chaos Magician."

**Present**

Amumu stared at his hands in shock. He pointed at one of the undestructable magical warriors that Karma had summoned for him. Instantly, the warrior blew up, then reformed again. He frowned. _Why can't I just destroy these stupid things? Karma herself said they were undestructable, and yet she wants me to get past them. _Amumu thought for a moment. _Brute force is for the weak, and clever methods for the weaker. However, only one works. _He shot out a small tendril of dark purple, which swirled angrily before tunneling inside the warrior. The warrior shuddered, then slowly turned to grab the other warrior and hurl him to the other side of the room. Amumu manipulated the tendril so that the controlled one started punching furiously the other one, and then snuck outside of the room. He hadn't stepped 5 steps, when a dark shadow pounced out. He tried to summon his magic, but it wouldn't work. The dark shadow took out a pitch-black rope and tied him up. Amumu tried to resist, but eventually, the shadow also succeeded in forcing a small pellet down his throat. Then, he fainted.

When he awoke with a headache for the second time that day, he cuddled facedown on his pillow. The pillow was so furry, and soft, and for once he didn't have any dreams. He could lay there peacefully all day…

"Hi!" Amumu leaped out of his skin, and looked down at his pillow. Or, as he now saw, slimey worm creature. The creature had a giant white mask, with multiple small red eyes and a long tail. "Hi! Me Kog'Maw. You Friend?" Amumu could only stare dumfoundedly and barely nodded yes. Kog'Maw leaped with joy, sending spittle all over the place. He continued to spout it, until a different, far larger, creature stepped out from the shadows. He stared up at the newcomer. He was red, with savage looking spikey arms all over his body. His eyes gleamed green, and his mouth salivated out of hunger. Ironically, he wore a gentlemanly top hat and monocle.

"Please excuse me for my son. He is quite… energetic." Amumu gasped. The monster was a woman. Her voice was feminine, but raspy and dangerous at the same time. It was…. Interesting. "Why did you get locked up here with the rest of us Void folks? You don't seem that dangerous." Amumu finally took a look at his surroundings. He was in a giant cell, the size of half of the League arena. Around, burn marks scorched nearly every wall. He wondered what he did wrong to get in here. Then, he looked around once more, and all became clear. On the opposite wall, in giant colors, was the purple icon he had dreamt about. He walked over and touched it, as if droven by some mystical power. Suddenly, the ground opened up, and he fell into a deep, deep pit…

**Review/Like/Whatever Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Living Nightmare

Falling into the pit of lava lakes didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Sure, people always claimed lava was burning hot and would incinerate any matter that touched it, but to Amumu's surprise, after he hit the lava screaming, it didn't burn him. In fact, it bounced him up a bit and he landed on his bottom. He giggled and jumped up and down, feeling safe and secure on the "lava", which didn't burn him like the others said it would. However, a large jolt smacked him into the air. Looking down, he saw that the pulsing "lava" had scales on it. And it was moving. Amumu didn't feel safe again.

He sprinted as fast as he could across the lakes of lava, his tiny feet making slow progress. He saw the opposite shore and slung a bandage to it just as the lava beneath him fell. He wrapped his bandage and snapped it right towards him, which flung him to the shore. The shore was covered in gold, and was shaped like a hill. On top of the hill was a giant green crystal that shone brilliantly. Amumu backed up against the hill, looking for an escape, but there was none. He decided then the best course of action was to get some rest.

After he curled up into his makeshift magical bed, he pulled the covers over himself and got ready for some well-needed rest. But, just as his luck would have it, at the moment the shore started moving. Amumu only barely had time to sling his bandage at the ceiling and hang there on a stalagmite, hanging like a Christmas ornament. He looked down to see what had happened. And instantly regretted it.

The redness which Amumu had mistaken for lava rose up, showing itself to be actually the back of a gigantic red crocodile. It held a flaming axe in one hand, the size of twenty houses stacked on each other. The crocodile stretched for miles on end, with each muscle a mountain. Amumu then looked at the shore that he had resided on. From his vantage point on the ceiling, he could see the rest of the body of the giant creature he had thought was land. The shore he had stayed on was only the crown the creature wore. In one hand, he grasped a giant staff, which was filled with thousands of ghouls, each crying out miserably as he swung the staff. His eyes were calm, and he seemed wiser then the other creature. Then, the crocodile let out a roar, and all hell broke loose.

Amumu, waking up in the infirmary later, couldn't describe exactly what had happened, but he knew. The crocodile had summoned creatures beyond imagination in size, with arms big enough to hurl mountains. The dog had swung his staff over and over again, each one striking a huge blow against the monsters, but there were too many. As he had hung from the ceiling and watched the dog titan slowly collapse, he looked him in the eye. Thousands of memories poured into Amumu's mind, of pure anger and rage, betrayal and family, love and death. Then, the dog stabbed his staff through the ceiling, swung Amumu up there, and let him live while he watched his new savior die.

At the infirmary, he was just about to get up and walk out when Karma strode through the door, deep in conversation with another strange hooded figure he had never met before.

"I fear he may be experiencing trauma. The explosion may have knocked something around in his brain."

"He still has untapped resources. If you would just allow me to experiment-"

"No! He doesn't know what you're going to do! Besides, he's only a child. You can't expect him to be the -"

Karma's sentence was stopped midway as she noticed Amumu awake and looking at her suspiciously. She backed away, smiling uneasily.

"Amumu, it's all alright. Me and this doctor were just discussing –"

Amumu stopped her with a loud wail, sending bursts of energy pulsing across the room. Medical instruments flung themselves across the room, creating a metallic cloud Mordekaiser would be proud of. Karma tried to reach inwards towards Amumu, but she couldn't get past his shield of pure energy. Her magical spheres that she hurled helplessly did nothing to the shield except for slightly dent the exterior, but the power was tremendous.

_Walking down the tunnel, he now understood. He was the one. Known by many names, but not one was accurate. He was the one without a name, the nameless. Names induced weakness, and lack of power. He had neither. The endless circle of balance swirled in front of him, the black dot furiously chasing the white dot through an ocean of black and white. The swirling had remained the same for thousands of years. However, now he noticed the white dot moving slower and slower. If they touched…_

For the third time that day, Amumu woke up with a headache. He remembered his dream, and suddenly his aching head didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. He had to tell someone who knew what to do… Akali. Yes, if anyone, she would know what to do. He could already imagine her soothing voice calming his nerves and letting him know everything would be all right. With a slight smile, he stepped out into the hallway to Akali's room.

He entered the room, and found the strangest fight he had ever seen. Akali's little friend, Kennen, hurled bright, exploding shurikens filled with electricity. Shen, her possible romantic interest and partner, slashed with his katanas over and over again. And in the very center of it all, Akali slashed and clashed kamas with another ninja. As Amumu looked closer, he saw that the enemies Shen and Kennen fought kept dissipating, as if smoke, but somehow they could still hit Shen and Kennen. Akali's opponent was a ninja clad in black, with an intimidating red mask. With a gulp, Amumu realized that the shadowy warriors were all being controlled by the ninja in the middle. He saw Akali dash in and out of battle, with neither letting up the fight, but Amumu could see Akali straining with effort. Amumu jumped forward about to land his bandage, but it hit a shadow instead, stalling his efforts. As he was about to fire another bandage at the mysterious warrior, It happened. The warrior morphed into a thousand different shadows, each in a pose, that all hurled shurikens at Akali's body. She screamed an unearthly sound, and her body exploded.

_Death. The Scream. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._

"Amumu. Listen to me. You have to stop."

_Her face. The thousand shurikens. The grim face of death._

"Amumu please. You're going to destroy us all."

_The missed bandage. His failure. Destruction._

"Amumu…"

Amumu was thrown unceremoniously into the jail cell, where the smack of his face against the cold hard floor woke him up. He was in the place he had dreamed of, but he didn't know what was dream and what was reality anymore. Kog'Maw came bouncing over.

"New friend Play?" He offered a slime-covered ball that didn't have any visual indicator of the actual ball.

Amumu shrugged and kicked the ball across the room. Kog leapt and smashed it back. Soon, the two were playing like old friends.

Amumu leapt into the air and kept his eyes trained on the ball. His fist readied in a smashing position, and was brought down. As he brought it down, he remembered Akali's tender care for him, her smile, her death. Most of all, it was her death that plagued him. That he had been unable to save her. Maybe one day he could join her. But for now, he was stuck in this stupid jail cell.

After a long playtime, the two strange children stopped for a rest. As they sat down, the monster named Cho'Gath from his dreams came walking over. She stooped over him, and gasped as the purple mark on his head burst into eerie, cold purple flames. She raised her mouth and let out a bellowing sound, a sound of chalkboard nails, of screeching tires. Somehow, however, Amumu could understand the scream. It was simple, only three words, and yet it sent shivers down his spine for some reason. "The Prince Lives."

**Thank you follower people so much :D You guys are amazingly awesome. And to everyone else out there, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 (Rev): Secrets

**Chapter 5. **

**NOTE: This chapter takes place at the same time chapter 4 does. The POV however is different. Chapter 6 will continue on the story, but I felt the story needed some clarification, so here we go.**

He smirked as the prince struggled in his sleep. He was constrained by ancient magic and could not harm the prince, but he could torture him with nightmares. He didn't have a set identity. He preferred to morph into the greatest fears of his opponents. The young prince had no idea how valuable he was. He was the cause of the giant war in the other world. Ever since his disappearance, growing fights had been breaking out, for the heir to the throne had been presumably dead. Whatever, he thought. I don't need to kill him, as my leader foolishly requested. He'll kill himself eventually, through any means. They all do.

Suddenly, he jerked forward. The dream playing inside the youth's head wasn't the one he had planted anymore. He froze, feeling for the first time in the eons of his life a counter to his nightmare. How could this be? He tried attacking the entering dream, smashing it apart with his mind while his body stood so still he could pass for a shadow. However, the invasive dream didn't just resist, it attacked his nightmare and almost destroyed it. _Damn. _It was crucial that he got this dream inside of the youth's head. He could NOT know his identity.

The shade paused for a few seconds, furiously attacking the invader with as many methods as he could, and yet none seemed to work. Finally, he resigned in defeat, and sighed. _Might as well see what this dream is. Might give me a clue to this exterior power. _As he slipped into the dream, a sudden roar almost blew his senses away. Not 10 feet ahead of him, the ancient god Nasus was falling, an infinity of knowledge and wisdom crumbling before the insane anger of his brother. Renekton was covered from head to toe in crimson red, letting out almost pure heat. The shade, even in his invincible untouchable form, shivered a bit.

Why were the ancient forces working against him? They hadn't been awoken for millennia, and certainly none of them had died before. He decided to report to his master. He would know what to do. He always knew.

**AKALI POINT OF VIEW**

She smashed into another box, letting out the illegally captured pixies inside. Looking around, she saw the fruits of her efforts as the whole pixie smuggling ring was bound up. The little pixies chattered happily next to her, thankful for their savior. She frowned. _How could those men capture such weak beings? It is not their place to bully the weak. _Sighing, she ninja tumbled back to the Institute, contemplating the meaning of life.

Ahead of her, she saw shadows in the alley seem to move in different directions then her, but she dismissed it as a trick of light. _How strange, though. There have seemed to be many strange shadows today. Oh well. Must be because I don't have enough sleep. _ She couldn't wait to finish the days duties.

After sparring, she wiped away a coat of glistening sweat from her back, allowing her back to dry off slightly. She smiled and walked with the Kinkou out of the door of the gym, but they bumped into Shen's shadow. His shadow…? She looked up and saw a towering shadow, filled with deep purple energy. Suddenly, a laugh resounded through the gym. A laugh of pure evil…

_Past_

Akali's mother whipped her again with her iron-studded boar hide, but Akali dared not make a single sound. This was her punishment for allowing weakness to enter her body. _No. Stop it. It's not a punishment, it's a reward to help remove the weakness. _As her back bled out agony, she looked up at her mother with adoration mixed with anger. Her mother loved her, but sometimes she wondered if she loved the rest of the world more. Her mother finished the whipping and reached to unchain Akali, when a dark hand grasped her mother's own. Akali looked up, frightened. A man stood there, clad in dark armor and shadows. He and her mother began what seemed a graceful dance, each leaping through the air and disappearing into darkness, but Akali knew they were actually fighting. Then, it happened. The man landed a single shuriken in her mother's face, and Akali saw her mother's head land next to her 6 year old body. She didn't scream as the man approached, wiping off her mother's blood. _Hold in the pain. It is only temporary. _She didn't make a sound as the man unchained her and strapped her down to the ground. _Do not give him the pleasure of you hurting. Do not- _And then he unmasked himself, and started that laugh. The laugh of pure evil, that gave her nightmares for days. And after he took out his shurikens, she laughed. She screamed.

_Present. _

Akali and the Kinkou couldn't fight the man. He had too many resources at hand, from all of his shadowy clones, which Akali could not comprehend. As she slowly fell down before the dark man, she laughed, for death was welcome to her. _Now, she could join her mother in heaven._

**A bit shorter then usual, but this was mostly just filler. It was needed to give some crucial backstory, but didn't really accelerate the plot. The next chapter might take a while, at most a whole week, but a LOT of things will happen in it and I want it to be good! Thanks for reading and feel free (fancy language for PLEASE DOOOOO :D ) leave a review or a favorite or following or whatever else there is. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Death of Knowledge

As soon as the scream broke through the thin air, a chorus of noise resounded within the barriers of the room. All around Amumu, his memories collapsed inwards towards him. Later on, recalling back, he would recall the sensation as being a flood of water being released by a gate and crashing into his brain. He digged through the memories, flying through his mind and burying him slowly.

A name flew at him, and he grasped it, hoping that it was his. However, as he held the name, a greater sensation gripped him, and he flew into a flashback.

_His father moved nearer towards him, letting his tentacles stroke his son dearly. Amumu looked on from his body, unable to move or cry. His father gently caressed Amumu's face, a small tear dripping down from his one giant eye. Outside, a loud banging resounded through the metal door into the giant cathedral. A gruff voice shouted, "Move aside. Fire up the plasma cannons." _

_His father gently whispered. "They're here earlier than I expected. Son, you must promise me one thing. When it comes time, you must stop them. You have the gift." His father then gently tucked his son to sleep for the last time, pulling the small blanket over him, and shooting him off into space._

_The men broke through the door, tumbling in and pointing weapons at the father. The leader walked forth, a gruff man clad in black pointing a cannon straight at his chest. He glanced around the room, noticing no signs of life other than the father._

"_Your son. Where is he?" Father merely shook his head._

_The men angrily loaded up the cannon, the plasma shooting up the sides as it prepared to launch. The father, in his last moments, stared up at the sky, at the onlooking Amumu, and mouthed his last words, before the cannon tore him to shreds. "I Love You."_

Amumu broke out of the flashback, his eyes shimmering with tears. His father, Vel'Koz, had died for him.

Awoken from his dream, the information he had just gleaned combined in his mind and began to register. He was the son of Vel'Koz, not just some random child who had some magical powers. His family history… How could his father, his gentle and loving father, have been the evil mad creature described in legends? How could he be the son of such a terrible creature if it was true?

Life at the prison was dull and dreary. Every day, he would wake up at the crack of dawn and do his chores. He had to clean his own room, wash his own bandages, and wipe the floor. Then, he went into the kitchen to eat the lunch. The cook was Cho'Gath, so he didn't expect much, but it turned out Cho'Gath really had a passion for cooking. The food, however, was one of the only good parts about the place. Between meals, he just idly sat on the ground, staring into space. His only real friend was Kog'Maw. When Kog'Maw came over asking to play ball or tag, Amumu always happily obliged. He spent some hours with the friendly worm, but somehow it just didn't feel right.

He decided to escape his prison, which he was unjustly put in. Every night, before he went to sleep, he would spend an hour channeling his inner mantra, as Karma had taught him, and focusing on the wall in front of him. For the first few nights, nothing happened. Amumu thought he would feel a sudden rush as soon as he started doing it, but instead, he felt… nothing. However, just as he was about to give up, one night the wall make a creaking sound and budged an inch. He jumped with delight and eagerly sat back down, focusing with a renewed energy. However, he didn't notice the 6 eyes glowing in the darkness behind him, or the small smile that resounded his.

Finally, he made the wall so unstable in magic that a single push of the finger would take it down. He smiled and prepared to leave, then looked back, regretfully. He would be fine leaving the rest of them behind, but Kog'Maw… He remembered how they had played ball together, how the worm excitedly crawled near Amumu, trying his (futile) best to catch him. He remembered them sitting together at mealtime, not really talking since they were of different languages, but just laughing at pretty much everything.

He considered taking Kog along. No, that would be too hard. He couldn't let his clumsy friend stand in the way of his knowledge hunt. Grimly, he turned back around and started for the wall. As he pushed the wall, however, he heard a whimper behind him, and he turned around. There, standing behind him, was Kog'Maw. His eyes drooped with giant tears, and in his hands, he held a small "gift", wrapped up in the fern leaves that dotted the jail cell. Amumu felt hot tears roll down his face as he accepted the gift and opened it. Inside, framed in solid spit, was a sculpture of Amumu and Kog'Maw playing together. Amumu wanted so bad to let his tears fall, to tell Kog'maw how much he needed him, but instead, he just silently took the gift. He turned to leave, but then turned back.

"Kog, I know you might not understand this, but no matter what, I Will Come and get your family and you out of this hellhole. I promise." And with that, fearing the eventual torrent of tears, he turned for the wall and walked through, into the unknown void of the outdoors.

Outside, it was bitterly cold. The wind howled at Amumu's cheeks, causing them to sting with pain. His eyes teared up as the wind battered them as well, leaving his whole body shivering with cold. He began to turn back, but then stopped himself. _Be strong. You have to get to the bottom of this. _He slowly crunched through the snow, his small feet creating dainty little tracks. As he ventured forth, he saw a tiny flower in the middle of a plain of snow, a blast of happiness within a world of sorrow. He smiled for a second, but his smile quickly faded as the flower snapped in half from an icicle falling from above.

He couldn't stop crying. The tears just poured out, the tears from before, from his life, from the life he never knew. He was the flower, the innocent boy within a war. His heart had endured so much cold, and yet the sudden shock of knowledge had destroyed that innocence. As the final tears fell, his face dried up, and he stood up. He wasn't a small, weak prince anymore. He was the King.

After hours of sprinting through the snow, he finally reached a small village. The village had fallen into a state of disarray, with tools and gates tossed hence and forth. He, however, noticed a small tune of magic, a purple tendril, leading through the snow. He eagerly followed it, and at last, he came to face with a strange man alone in the deserted village.

The man wore a complete face mask, except for a small slit for his eyes. His body was extremely muscular and lean, with no amount of spare fat on it. However, what captured Amumu most was the weapon he held. No, it wasn't a weapon, it was part of him! The man's shoulder had sprouted a small stack of fur, and through the fur protruded a bow. The bow shimmered with silver, the chains on the back of it whipping through the wind. Behind the bow was a quiver full of pure, almost transparent arrows.

Amumu looked down, and was even more surprised. The magical tentacle stemmed from the base of the bow, and led into the chains attached. As the man opened his eyes, Amumu slowly backed away.

"Young traveler, what brings you here?"

Amumu lost all the confidence he had, and gulping, turned to face the man. Whimpering, he responded.

"I- I am the Son of Vel'Koz, and I need to know the truth."

The man's eyes twinkled in what seemed like a smile, but the coldness inside the twinkle made Amumu shiver, and not because of the cold.

"Knowledge.. Knowledge is a dangerous thing. Take me for example. I was put in charge of guarding my village and this sacred temple. My family and friends all lived here and depended on me, the villages best warrior, to keep them safe. However, knowledge beckoned me. Reached for me, dragged me into the battle. I fought hard and defeated the forces, but when I returned home, there was none. The soldiers had captured and killed them all. I was all alone, thanks to knowledge. Now, do you see what knowledge can do to you?"

Amumu nodded, but his mind, however, was in solid discontent. _Just because he was stupid was knowledge doesn't mean I will. It was his fault. I will never misuse it. _

The man blinked. "Now, Prince, you should be on your way. The next stop in your journey should be the city of Piltover. They are famed for their historical discoveries and knowledge. With their help, you should be able to uncover more about your past. But just remember, knowledge is a dangerous thing. It can expand and combust, burning the world and everything you love, or it can shrink so much your mind will be trapped in a neverending circle of doom. It is your choice."

Amumu turned to leave, but stayed to ask one more question. "Sir, what is your name?"

The man hesitated, then spoke. "My name has been lost for years. However, you can call me the Arrow of Corruption."

**BADADADADDADADADA The Chapter is Here! I had quite a few people review this, and I even did some research :3 Anyways, tell me how you like it. Thanks and bye ~!~**


	7. Chapter 6: Entering the Void

Amumu felt the pangs of hunger jab him in the ribs once again as he trudged forward. The bitter Arctic snow flew at him from all directions, and his bandages froze crisply. He looked once again at the map Varus had drawn for him. It swooped downwards into a valley, then tunneled straight through the giant Neverest Mountains, and finally ended up in a great lake, where Amumu was supposed to find Piltover. It all made no sense to him, but since it was the only lead he had, he decided to go with it.

The snow grew thicker, as if that was possible, and Amumu found himself unable to move. He unleashed a small bit of the powerful runes he had stolen from the Institute, creating a space free of snow large enough for him to sleep on. He then constructed, using magic of course, a barrier above his head made of branches and leaves. He smiled at his final creation, a small hut reminiscent of Karma's. He strode through the tiny wooden door, created a werefire, and curled up against it and went to sleep.

Amumu woke up with a gasp. Outside, he heard the howling of wolves. Startled, he crept outside of his door and looked. A giant pack of wolves, about fifty in number, surrounded his little hut, held back only by his magical barriers. In the front of them stood a wolf. And yet, when Amumu looked closely, the wolf seemed to be actually a man. It had deep red eyes, that carved it's way into his fears. He looked at the dark red liquid dripping from his mouth and gulped. He began to channel a spell, and then the wolf jumped.

Amumu could barely register what just happened. The wolf jumped, clawed onto Amumu's head and began ripping into it. He felt the immense power rip through his magical barriers like paper, and soon the monster had reached his actual head. Just as he was about to end Amumu's life, however, Amumu felt the wolf lift off him. He looked up. In front of him was the strangest creature he had ever seen. It had extremely sharp purple daggers for hands, and seemed to be an insect. As he watched, the insect savior lifted the struggling wolf up and ate him whole, the blood splattering out in a wide red circle around him. The insect's eyes began to glow red, and Amumu backed away.

The insect suddenly grew a pair of claws and legs similar to the wolf's, and jumped around the pack of wolves, tearing them to shreds. The wolves whined and tried to fight back, but they couldn't seem to even attack the insect, who had gained the powers of their leader miraculously. After a long minute, the plain fell silent. Amumu looked around at the mangled corpses of all the wolves. Then, the insect spoke.

Raspily, it's mandibles moving, the insect beckoned for Amumu to come over to him. "Master- I so glad serve you. Please Come Me." The insect beckoned towards the dark forest, and Amumu followed, slightly suspicious but still grateful.

As they walked through the woods, neither one said words. Instead, Amumu and the insect had a mental conversation, something that he had no idea he could do.

_Hi! My name's Kha'Zix! What's yours?_

_Amumu. So how exactly are we communicating? Why can't we just talk? Who are you and what's happening?_

Kha'Zix smiled, a look that devilishly painted his face. _We can communicate because we are brethren of the Void. All Void creatures have this same ability, but I never thought I would get to communicate with the long-lost Prince! The reason we are not talking is because there are many ears and eyes in the forest. If any number of predators found us, I'm not sure I could defend you, even with my life. Finally, I am Kha'Zix. I consume things and adapt to them, gaining new abilities for short periods. However, my friends all think that I'm actually a really nice and friendly guy under the whole "consume, kill" persona. _

Amumu stared, and as they chatted mentally about simple, normal things, he couldn't help but wonder: If the Void was so "evil", why were all the Void creatures he met so far so kind and helpful?

Kha'Zix led Amumu to a giant tree. The tree seemed identical to all the other trees around it, with it's rustic bark covering thousands of millennia worth of life. Kha'Zix smirked, and took his arm and cut the tree down. Amumu stared, horrified, at the history that had just been destroyed. However, as the tree fell down, Amumu saw that the tree was actually forged out of metal, and that there was a small chute leading downwards.

_After you, my prince._

Amumu looked down into the ominously dark tube, took a deep breath, and jumped.

He plunged for what seemed like hours, his breath getting shorter and shorter and wondering if he would ever land. Finally, he did land, but in a place way beyond his imagination.

He was in a massive cavern, with giant crystal stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. Somehow, sunlight flooded through the underground area, sparkling the crystals in different rainbows. Ahead, a giant fountain stood, it's water bubbling out in a large torrent. He could hear the bright sound of children laughing float across the room, and in the center of it all stood a giant white tower. It's top gleamed with a golden star and moon, crossed within. On each side, furnished with solid gold, giant statues stood of mythical heroes Amumu had only heard about in legends.

"What… What is this place?" Amumu accidentally asked Kha'Zix out loud.

"My honored Prince, welcome to the Void."

Amumu sat down on his newly furnished room, a servant bowing as he exited the door. Amumu had thought the Void to be a dark place, full of evil and mystery. Instead, it seemed like the Void was a perfect land, full of peace and harmony. He looked out the giant stained glass window. He had figured out where the light came from. The giant crystal at the top of the tower emitted light, letting it pour out amongst the residents of the city. He carefully examined the three sculptures. The first one was of a massive dragon, standing up on it's rear legs and posed triumphantly. The second one was a terrifying beast, with the head of a feral wolf and body of a snake. Finally, the statue in the center… Amumu didn't know how to describe it, but he had definitely seen it before. Long tentacles… Multiple eyes… Amumu's eyes widened. It was his father, Vel'Koz.

He resolved to ask Kha'Zix about the mythical statues later. As he prepared for his first meal, the servant, a small creature that painfully reminded him of his friend Kog'Maw, beckoned him down the stairs to the dinner room. There, Kha'Zix sat, smiling at him as his food was handed out.

He ate with gusto, having not eaten anything for the past few days. The food was delicious, with the meat tender and juicy, the vegetables fresh, and the well baked pie finishing the meal with flair. He then decided to ask Kha'Zix the question.

"Kha, why are those statues there and who are they?"

Kha'Zix's eyes momentarily betrayed surprise, then quickly averted to their usual, guarded selves. "Those are the heroes of this planet. They each saved the world together during the Great War, with your very own father, Vel'Koz, being the representative from the Void."

Amumu nodded. He began to feel tired, his head yearning for some well-needed rest, and he excused himself and went to bed.

_Wow! This is the coolest thing I've ever done. I'll find out more tomorrow._

**Hello! Thank you to everyone for reading! And please review! So far, legitimate ones are needed to improve and adapt this story please. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

As he woke up, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of nostalgia. The last few times he had woken up in a strange place, terrible things had happened. The death of Akali, his savior giant falling into the lava pit, Kog'Maw's almost depressed face as he left him forever. All the people he had hurt in the past few days, and now he knew why. It was because he was the son of Vel'Koz. His tears started openly streaming down his face as he thought about all the sacrifices that had been made for him to get here. Karma risking everything to teach him magic. She for one must have known that he was ancient and dangerous, yet she still risked her very own life to teach him. Akali, slaughtered by an unknown assassin because she had offered him assistance. And now he had reached his destination. He sighed, and faced the wall.

He stared at a single spot on the wall and began to work an ancient magic from inside his soul. He let all of his insane emotions flood out, of sadness and despair, of gratitude and respect for those who he had caused suffering. As he began to mentally describe these emotions, a small purple sphere formed in front of his face, filled with intricate designs and words from a strange, ancient language. As he watched, the sphere solidified and smashed onto the ground. However, instead of shattering like glass, it smashed into a puddle, then instantly scooped itself up back into the spherical shape.

Amumu stared. He had never seen anything like it, defying the laws of physics as such. The ball seemed to have an extremely strong gravitational pull to its center that didn't allow the purple liquid to float away. As he looked at it, he heard another being enter the room. Above him, Kha'Zix smiled at the sitting Prince.

"Amumu, you have just created your Omliorb. These are basically your tangible souls, the part of you that is physical and represents what you are. Every creature from the Void has one. Most are just spheres, but as the Prince, when you formed this liquid Omliorb, it sent ripples of magic throughout the world strong enough to wake up any enemy and ally you ever had. This can be used to – " Kha'Zix paused for a second, and Amumu detected hesitation within his eyes.

"What?"

Kha'Zix hurriedly continued. "Nothing. It can be utilized as an extremely powerful weapon, basically utilizing your soul to combat. This is very dangerous, as if your soul is destroyed, you become but a shadow."

Amumu thought about that shadow he had seen fleetingly in his dreams. It was ancient for sure, and he could sense him, but it seemed the shadow was ruthless and evil. Did that… Was that what happened when creatures lost their Omliorbs?

He thanked Kha'Zix for the advice and put his Omliorb into a magical storage vault he created, sealing it shut to be left in the ethereal realm for when he required it. As the magical purple bouncy ball left his realm, he felt a sudden shiver as if part of him had been torn away.

He joined Kha'Zix at the dining table, where they tucked into some extremely well prepared food. As he buried his mouth in the food, he chatted with Kha'Zix about their plans.

"So… What're we going to do next? I can't just stay here forever, can I?" Amumu asked, trying to conceal his hope.

Kha'Zix shook his head, causing Amumu to let his shoulders fall in disappointment. "This is not the end. The shadow that killed your friends and the other enemies you have encountered were just minions. This isn't just a simple fight that started with you being revealed. No, this goes far deeper. Let me show you.." Kha reached out a single claw and touched Amumu's forehead. Then, everything changed.

Amumu felt a cold sensation press against his forehead as the new images flooded into his head. He had never seen visions like this before, but as Kha'Zix introduced them to him, his eyes gaped open in wonder.

He saw his father, leading troops of Voidlings into battle, against what seemed like really dark ghosts. As he watched, legions of the ghosts poured into the battle. The Void fought as hard as they could, but they were outnumbered at least a hundred to one. It was at this time that Amumu saw his father raise up a giant clear crystal. The shimmering shapes and figures inside the crystal looked familiar, almost as if… He gasped. It was a Omliorb. He watched as his father put the Omliorb into a ethereal pocket, then continued on fighting.

He watched as the great Void cities were torn down by the ghosts, the city burning with death and destruction. He saw the Void struggle for it's last attempt at survival, and fail. He watched as most died, with a few lucky Voidlings fleeing to the nearby planet, Runeterra, as the Void was slowly ripped apart from edge to edge. And finally, he saw his father, cuddling him as the ghastly soldiers pounded on the door. Tears fled down his eyes as he saw this scene again, his father's final vow of love and death.

Kha'Zix removed his finger.

"Amumu, the army of ghosts conquered and destroyed the Void. The leader of the ghosts was just one of the four lieutenants of the great leader. No one knows who the Great Leader is or what he is, but the lieutenant is infamous throughout history. He is Nocturne, the scourger of the dead, feasting on the weak and tunneling in their brains through corruption. The most powerful of the Ancient Gods, he was a good protector of the Void while he was alive."

"So what happened?"

"He went to investigate the Great Leader and his small group of thugs back then. He never returned. We don't know how the Great Leader managed to change Nocturne's soul, but he did."

Amumu frowned, the pieces of the puzzle coming together in his mind.

"So.. Where do I come in?"

Kha'Zix answered solemnly, his eyes staring into Amumu's. "The Omliorb you saw Vel'Koz holding is the key. That wasn't his own Omliorb. He had brought a group of the most elite soldiers on a mission to recover important data. On their mission, no one knows what happens, but all we know is that the data was retrieved, and along with it the Omliorb of Nocturne, but along the way, somehow almost all of the soldiers were killed, the most elite in the land. Vel'Koz survived, and along with him the captain of the soldiers, a brave insectoid named Raflan. Vel'Koz didn't have time to tell us what had happened, although we knew that something extremely important occurred. He then disappeared into his lab, most likely to send you to a safe guardian who carried you here. And then this happened. There were theories floating around about where the Omliorb is, but one thing is most likely for sure. You hold the key to finding the Omliorb, and then saving the world."

"Isn't the Void already gone?" Amumu asked, puzzled.

"We have an obligation to stop this monster we created. If we let Nocturne and his fellows ravage loosely in this world, it will be destroyed as well, and soon every civilization they come across will fall. It's all up to you." He finished that last sentence, and beckoned for Amumu to return to his room.

As Amumu went back to his room, he felt so overcome with exhaustion that he just lay down on his bed and couldn't move back up. Suddenly, a small stirring noise came from his closet. He opened the door a tiny bit to see what was inside, and suddenly a gnarled hand reached out and pulled him in. The body belonging to the hand grabbed him and muffled him with a strange napkin, making him feel woozy. As he began to fall, he thought he saw the head of the body. As he looked at it, a face began to form. A familiar face. And then he lost all his trains of thought as the world blacked out upon him.


	9. Chapter 8: Abducted

***Note: Minor torture scene, nothing too graphic, but be wary**

Amumu groggily tried to lift his eyes, but he found he couldn't as his muscles were just too tired. Sighing, he admitted defeat and let them relax. Through one ear, he heard a strangely familiar woman speaking.

"What should we do with him? We got the Prince, now what?"

Another more eloquent voice answered her, this one reeking of superiority and power. "Don't destroy him just yet. Try to use the Prince as bait. Who knows, maybe we can even get the big fish."

Amumu frowned as he tried to tug his arms up, but couldn't. What seemed like wires within his muscles held him in a rigid frame, keeping him from moving. _What was going on?_

As if on a script, the woman entered the room. She muttered a spell, and Amumu felt power rush back into his face as he was allowed his facial expressions again. He opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again. The lady in front of him was just… Now he knew why he recognized the voice. He opened his eyes bravely again and stared into the eyes of Karma.

Her face was peppered with different holes, and half of her right ear had been burnt partially off. A gruesome web of scars sliced across the top of her head, and in her headdress, her jewel had turned dark. He tried to see if he could gain any recognition from her, but to no avail.

"Karma.." He mustered with a groan. "Do.. Do you still remember me?"

Karma looked at him impassionately, no flicker of recognition sparking beneath her eyes. He watched helplessly as she tightened his bonds again, this time only allowing him to open his mouth, not letting sound come out. She lowered a spoonful of disgusting gruel into his mouth, and Amumu swallowed it, unable to resist the foreign substance.

Amumu blinked back tears as he ate. What did they do to her? He knew how strong Karma's will was, and had no clue how the enemy had broken it. It pained him greatly to see his mentor and friend suffer so much, and because of him. He resolved to set things right as soon as he could find a way to free himself.

Karma walked away from his bed after shoving the food down his throat, and shut the door. He stared at the ceiling, barely able to think cognitively, when another man came hurtling through the door. He watched, terrified, as the man came into full view.

To call him a man would be a very generous description indeed. He had giant bulging purple muscles in a ripped up white shirt, and a pair of bulging, mad eyes that showed his obvious insanity. His tongue was dashed purple, and was abnormally large, sloshing around outside of his mouth. What really terrified Amumu, however, was the man's smile. It seemed one of pure joy, except at the pain of others. He knew right there and then that it was going to be a long night..

The man smiled, showing off his gruesome tongue once again. "Me Mundo. Doctor Mundo. Me use you for science!" Saying that, he reached behind his back and pulled out a giant cleaver the size of Amumu. Amumu finally felt his will and sanity crumble away as he stared, helpless, as the knife came bearing down.

Karma listened outside the door as the screams grew larger, and larger, then were eventually reduced to hysterical sobs and finally, silence. She tried to think about what the captive had told her earlier. Something about them knowing each other? And what was that name he called her… Kara or Karthy or something like that? She couldn't remember for some reason, her memory fogging up everytime it danced on his notion. _Stop. Don't think like that. Remember how hard it was to obtain him? The Boss won't be happy if you lose him.._

She finally gave up on her train of thought and contently sat at the door, waiting for the Doctor to exit. But he never did. She opened the door a creak after an hour, and saw a horrendous sight.

Blood was splattered everywhere. The doctor had tried to regenerate himself, but the creatures that had attacked had bitten out his heart, which was pumping out an endless supply of purple blood on the ground. His body lay, mauled, nearby. She stared, unable to form a sentence. _How had intruders managed to retrieve a high security captive in a metal box surrounded by laser technologies?_

**2 hours ago.**

Kha'Zix heard the scream and instantly dashed to the room next door. As he looked in, he had time only to spot the retreating tail of a filthy creature. He fumed as he realized he just lost his best friend, and more importantly, the future of the world. He immediately set on gathering a task force, one that could break in a maximum security prison.

What he did come up with was a half-trained Yordle apprentice at magic, a small ball of Void ooze, and a magical talking mushroom. All the other soldiers had been too terrified to go on this mission. He screamed at them, taunted, raged and threatened them, but they had all heard of the infamous Dr. Mundo and what he did. He sighed, and started briefing his task team.

The yordle, by the name of Veigar, climbed up the small ladder placed next to the wall. He had no idea what this mission could do for him, but if rumors were right, it would get him a large promotion. And that would lead him one step closer to total world domination! He smirked to himself and channeled the power of the Void, letting the green ooze he held in his hand fall through a magical Void portal, covered In purple and smashing through dimensions.

The ooze ball tried inconspicuously and speedily to travel through the air outside the portal and onto the prison, but he was a ball after all. He frowned and squeezed some of him into the cracks of the box. After combing the area, he finally found a small hole in which he let through a few drops of himself. He instantly formed on the other side.

"Hi Guys! My Name's Zac! ' The green blob spoke happily to the two men in front of him. He had no clue what he was doing, but he knew it was important. And important was good. Just like Jell-O, the holy substance of life.

The purple man stared at him like there was something wrong with him. He struggled to remember what he was supposed to do next… _Press the…. Press what? There's nothing to press. _He ran around the room at hypersonic speeds, turned into a bullet, then remembered it. _Oh! The button I was holding. _And he pressed it.

Kha'Zix lept out of the void portal opened right behind Mundo, with the mushroom at his side. He slashed his claws at Mundo, and nimbly dodged all the cleavers, but for every slash and cut he made on the man, it healed almost immediately. On the side, the magic mushroom and ooze cheered happily as he hit a deep hit in the man's chest, leaving a scar that didn't heal. Then he got punched in the face, and he heard the ooze ball cheer. Maybe that guy just liked to cheer.

After dueling for a while, Kha'Zix felt himself begin to tire. He thought of one final plan, and went ahead with it. He lunged forward, sidestepping the cleaver, and bit onto his chest. He felt the man's fists brutally smash down onto him over and over, and the flesh underneath his teeth regenerate, but he still held on, and eventually the man fell. He smiled with relief and tossed the bloody heart to the side, where it enthusiastically began pumping out sickly purple blood. He heard a small knock on the door from outside and immediately slung his soldiers over his shoulder and Amumu over the other, with the stupid Yordle ranting about he wasn't a baby, and threw himself through the portal just as the door opened.


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams

Groaning, Amumu sat up, but he wasn't in a bed of any sorts. Instead, he found himself in a giant misty field, with the air whooshing at him from all sides. He tried to squint through the hazy fog, but no figures stood out. _Where am I? _The wind pressed onto him harder and harder, from a soft breeze to a literal hurricane. And yet, he couldn't move, and didn't feel crushed. His arms raised up towards the sky, and suddenly, lightning bolts struck his outreached arms. They crashed into his body, and he arched his back and screamed.

_Silence. _The winds subsided. Amumu lay on the ground in a small bundle of despair and agony, barely able to move a muscle. His body rocked back and forth, with his small silent sobs of pure pain. And then he saw him. He saw the golden glint of his armor, the radiating sun shining from behind his back. Light poured out of him into the dark fog, removing the tiny wisps of pollution from the air. He watched in awe as the man walked closer. And closer. The heat began to warm up Amumu, and the pain started to subside.

Finally, as the man reached him, he felt all comfortable and better. Then, the man stopped. Pulling out a tiny amulet, he reached around Amumu's snapped neck and tied it gently, enforcing it with sunshine. Amumu smiled gratefully. _I don't know this man… But he's so gentle, and kind. Who am I again? _He ran through his thoughts, each one becoming more and more erratic then the previous, until finally he slipped into a deep, imperturbable slumber.

"Is he gonna be alright?" A raspy voice called out above him. Kha'Zix, he reasoned.

Another silkier, more feminine voice spoke, and Amumu imagined a beautiful lady. "He'll be fine. Just give it some rest, and his mind will recover. I'm not sure if we can fully heal the scars though."

The lady poked Amumu's forehead with her gentle, silky finger, and Amumu felt the warmth absorb into him. He smiled and opened his eyes, thankful to his saviors.

And screamed.

On top of his head stood a strange creature, what seemed like a mushroom. It had a small green cap, dotted with tiny crimson circles. The mushroom peculiarly was stationed on his face, it's non-existent eyes looking at him. The freakish mutant jumped off his face, and began to talk, provoking another shrill shriek.

"Hi. I'm Ason." The mushroom had a loud, commanding voice, with a hint of good nature behind it. But Amumu just couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, as Ason had no noticeable openings.

Kha'Zix elaborated. "This is Ason. He's one of the angels that escaped from hell. He managed to trick the devil Teemo by sneaking into his bag, then creeping out when he exited to find more unlucky souls. He came here about a week ago, rambling about some prophecy regarding the Prince."

Ason tilted his body forward, giving the perception of a nod. "That's right. And I'm going to make sure that you don't hurt yourself. It would be terrible if you did, as the prophecy I heard about you was like…" He continued rambling about some non-existant objects, and by then, Amumu was pretty sure he was going mad. Talking mushrooms, golden men, dreamt amulets… Amumu puzzled as he felt the amulet's coldness press into his chest, underneath the bandages.

_Wait… _Why was the amulet from the dream in the real world? He gently reached into his bandages, and tucked it back in, saving it to look at later. The dream amulet, as he decided to call it, was puzzling. How exactly had it moved from the dream world to him? He hurriedly made up some sore excuse about how he needed space, and managed to shoo Kha'Zix and Ason away.

Once he was positive he was alone, he took out the amulet and examined it. It had a glittering emerald encrusted in the center of it, with four differently colored diamond shaped jewels surrounding it. The amulet was furnished with solid gold, and yet, when Amumu tried to break it with his magic, he found he couldn't. He put the amulet back into his little storage pocket, and then settled down for another boring day of rest. However, rest didn't always come so easily, even in his dreams..

"_We must act quickly!" A gruff, battle-hardened voice sounded. "My troops can't hold the barrier anymore." _

_A high, nasally tone arose from the top of the darkened throne, his face obscured. "Dolov, act quickly. We cannot let the barrier fall. You of all people would know the repurcussions." _

_Dolov stepped into view. His face had a giant scar tearing down the center, with rotting flesh evident underneath. He nodded. "Shall I contact the Prince?"_

_The nasally tone increased in pitch and volume. "No! Not yet, at least. He's our secret weapon, the key to survival. They don't know he's alive. They don't know, at least not yet. If you notified him… The magical pulses would instantly send out a flare of signals to the world, and to the enemy. Just make sure he can survive until the finale."_

_Dolov nodded again, this time showing more submission. "What if he doesn't accept?"_

"_He will. He has to. His own feelings of chivalry and honor will demand him to. And when he does, he will also have to die." _

_Dolov cautiously stepped back off the side of the dream, and then turned and fled. The throned man sat there and laughed, sending spirits of death everywhere. Then, he looked straight into Amumu's eyes. _

"_I know you're there. Don't worry, your time hasn't come yet, little knight." Then, he took a large icicle made of pure darkness, and hurled it at Amumu._

Waking up this time was a shock. He felt he couldn't move, his bones were glued together, and he was completely unaware of all his surroundings. Uselessly, he lay in bed, unable to get up. After around half an hour, however, he felt the feeling begin to subside and he made his way out of bed.

He stepped out of his bed and looked at the moon. The moon seemed so foreign, so distant. Yet, it was always there, always a constant in the world. No matter where he was, there would be a moon.

The white light reflecting off the moon spilled across the steps in front of him. He thought of the consistency of the moon, how constant and indifferent it was. The moon, he reminded himself, was also constantly changing. The moon that night shone on the sky like a gleaming silver coin, it's power emanating. Seeing it like this brought a memory to Amumu's head, of his mother singing to him while he was young. The foreign words smoothly poured out of his tongue, sliding and twisting with delightful music.

As he felt the music pour out of him, he also felt a strange feeling of easiness, of calm and peace. His heart felt alright again. He still remembered the pain of the torture, and yet, he could feel the things that he truly cared about. Love. Peace. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of him. Nothing at all. Smiling, his heart finally at rest, he slid back to his bed, unaware of the small pair of yellow eyes following his steps.


	11. Chapter 10: It all falls down

Ezreal awoke from his bed by a small tapping at his window. Looking out, he saw his pet Poro, Blubby. Blubby was of a special breed, one that could fly utilizing retractable wings from behind of him. He smiled and lifted the window, letting Blubby enter. Blubby shaked himself off, almost hitting Ezreal with a blob of water. Laughing, he took Blubby to the restroom and dried him off.

"So, Blubby, did you find out what the random magical burst was?"

Blubby nodded, and utilizing it's magical Poro powers, projected the mental "pictures" it had took.

Ezreal saw as Blubby combed through Amumu's memories, revealing the whole story of what Amumu had done as he arrived at Runeterra. His eyes widened as the little mummy he had rescued from the pyramid revealed his identity. He was the son of Vel'Koz… Ezreal gasped as his mind flashed back to his history textbook…

_A Study of the Rune Wars_

…_and just when the human forces were about to surge forth and finally overcome the Void barrier, a magnificently terrifying roar raced across the field. A sense of fear washed across all the soldiers, but none could escape, as the fear somehow froze them in place and wouldn't let them escape. Then, the Elites, the Void's small group of most talented creatures, surged forth and lay complete waste to the army. The purple insect jumped from man to man like a banshee, biting each one's heart and somehow gaining more energy. The little worm stood in the back, guarded by a horde of tiny voidlings as he slung his acidic spit into the ranks, smattering the men into goo. A strange prophet and a giant multilegged creature began storming through the paralyzed men, in pursuit of the commander. The commander broke free of his fear and ran, but just as soon as he managed to move, he felt a strange substance grasp his mind. _

_He slowly drew closer to the prophet, both unable to move and locked in a battle of will. The hungry monster moved back, and the commander screamed inside, silent shrieks of terror coming out his throat. A giant eyeball, with 8 giant purple tentacles, glided smoothly over to him. The eyeball aimed straight at his head, and fired._

_The war was lost from there. The Void took over everything, aside from the capital city of Demacia. And just as they were about to enter it, a miracle happened. In the words of the poet Phreak:_

"_An angel appeared, clad in white_

_She carried a burning sword to defeat the night._

_Her yellow barrier blocked both big and small,_

_As she swept into the fray, killing them all._

_Then finally, after purging the land in flame,_

_She raised her sword, healing both sick and lame. _

"_I am Kayle", She said, "The Holy One._

_I will not come when some need to run._

_Or flee, or fight, or live, or die._

_But only golden orb meets dragon eye."_

Ezreal recalled this book from memory, from the brain that held more medals then all of the other citystates combined.

"Didn't that crazy guy, the one we found stumbling around in the desert shooting himself in the eye with an arrow, Varus? Didn't Varus warn of something big about to happen?"

Unsurprisingly, Blubbly nodded and did not respond.

Ezreal frowned. "All the strange things recently, they must all lead up to this big event, whatever it is. And we may need the holy angel Kayle again."

Blubby fluttered over, landing on top of Ezreal's dirty blond hair as he both tingled with excitement and terror.

"We're going to need Amumu if we want to stand a chance. I'll go study this map a bit more. Pack our bags Blubby. We're headed North."

Amumu was suddenly awoken from his sleep by a soft, furry ball landing on his nose. As he slowly opened his eyes, he quickly jumped up, banging his head on the ceiling.

"Are you alright in there?" Kha'Zix's voice traveled from the room over.

Amumu yelled back, keeping an eye on the strange creature. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He leaned down and studied the creature closer. It was actually really cute. It had little white fur sticking out of it, and on it's face was the cutest set of eyes he had ever seen. It had a small pair of wings in the back, and he wondered if it could actually fly.

The creature then squeaked happily, and Amumu wondered why, just before Ezreal teleported into his room.

"Hi Amumu!"  
Amumu jumped back. "P—Please be quiet. Kha'Zix will hear you."

Ezreal grinned. "Not when the room is sealed tight from all sound and magic."

His grin then quickly faded as he related the events of his day to Amumu. Amumu nodded, wide-eyed as he finished his tale.

"So.. I'm supposed to help you fnd this dragon's eye, and then stick my soul into it?"

Ezreal nodded. "I'm reasonably certain that golden sphere is the one inside of you.. There's just one problem. I need to talk with Kha."

The next morning, Kha'Zix was unpleasantly surprised by a certain blond explorer teleporting into his room.

"There's a door for a reason, human." He spat out.

Ezreal grimly shook his head. "This is for our ears only. Can you guarantee that?"

Kha'Zix waved his claw at the two servants in the room, who quickly departure.

Ezreal took a deep breath, then relayed the events back to Kha'Zix. "I thought maybe you would know what the orb and dragon was?"

Kha'Zix's eyes widened. "Yeah… but.. Those are impossible to find."

Ezreal smirked. "Nothing's impossible for me to find!"

Kha shook his head. "You don't understand. The orb is Amumu's Omliorb, but the dragon… The dragon is the oldest of them all. The one from the beginning of time and space, lying underneath the spirit tree. It's eye is its third eye, the one controlled by its brain."

Ezreal nodded, understanding. 'I think I can reach there and touch the two orbs together."

Kha'Zix frowned, knowing the answer. "No. That's not possible. You see… This dragon died 20 million years ago."

The warrior looked at her master for guidance. She beckoned towards the field of swarming monsters, all eager for blood.

She stared into his deep, golden eyes. He nodded once, and she heard his voice magically boom across the cavern.

"It's time. Launch the attack."

The giant cavern slid open, revealing the monsters in the light. And at the head of it all, they stood. The four proud lieutenants of the master, and she was the proudest one to be able to serve the master. She looked at her fellow commanders, each one heading his own specialty. She smiled. She wouldn't fail. She knew she wouldn't. With all the training, she could not fail. For she was the night, the moon, the cloud covering the sun, the poison in the sugar. The dark in the light, the death in life, the bane of the shadows. She was the scorn of the moon, and she stood there, sword raised triumphant, as her light spilled across the cavern and the monsters poured out into the opening. The invasion had begun.

Next chapter will be super-duper long! Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story! The pace is going to quicken up and develop into the second half of the story, starting with the next chapter, so adios for a few days!


	12. Chapter 11: The beginning of the End

"What?" Ezreal exclaimed, but his voice slowly faded into the distant fog of Amumu's brain. He felt the armies pour into the world, their savage bloodcries and terrible screams. His eyes turned golden for a second as he felt the memories pour in.

"It started." Amumu muttered.

All eyes turned to him. Ezreal cautiously prodded the golden-eyed boy, careful not to disturb him. "What started?"

Amumu turned to stare at him. "The invasion. The monsters have just been rallied and released."

Ezreal gasped, jumping up in shock. "If that's true… We don't have much time left."

Kha'Zix tentatively raised a claw. "Who.. Who are these monsters?"

Ezreal frowned. "I… I've only read about them in books, but if what I read is true, this could be the biggest challenge Runeterra has faced since the Void assault a few years ago. They are the Darkbourn, creatures of the darkness inside the light. Each one of them is incredibly strong, enough to take on a thousand men. If armies of them are gathering, I'd hate to have to fight them." He took a deep breath, and then continued. "Luckily, or unluckily, if you put it that way, there are barriers put in place between our world and theirs. Because… Because they have invaded before."

Ezreal heard a collection of gasps in the room, including one from his back. He almost smiled as he dumped his pack out, letting out a collection of scrolls, books, ancient talismans, and a shooken up mushroom and blob of green goo.

Zac looked up pleadingly at Ezreal. "I'm sorry. We just wanted to know what was happening!"

Ezreal began a tedious lecture about the importance of safety, with Ason yawning boredly and Zac stretching himself out into a series of letters, eventually spelling out inappropriate language.

Finally, Ezreal shut up and returned to his previous lecture.

"When the Darkbourn first invaded, it was back before anything that we had today was here. Feral creatures roamed the land, along with ghastly spectres, terrible ghouls and other horrifying beasts. Among one of the most terrifying creatures was a spectre named Thresh. He was of Noctrina, the one human state which had accepted the evil of the world. The other human cities stayed relatively moral, with stable lives. But in Noctrina, Thresh was the warden of their jail."

He continued. "He would gather prisoners, alive, and slowly torture them. He utilized tools such as chains, whips, and hooks, which were his specialty." Ezreal grimaced. "By the way we found the remains of his prisoners today, I'd say he would have made our Dr. Mundo seem kind and intelligent."

"After torturing them to death, he would leave their bodies to rot. After death, however, he became a spectral ghast, chaining up these souls in his lantern. And thus, he became the first leader of the Nightbourn." The room fell completely silent.

Finally, the tense calm was broken by a small squeaky voice. "So… How exactly are we gonna beat this big army again?"

All eyes turned to the small mushroom, who immediately jumped behind Zac, who formed a mock shield tring to block him from scrutiny.

Dryly, Ezreal addressed the saucy mushroom. "And what do you plan to do, oh wise Ason?"

Ason blushed. "Well maybe if we somehow managed to secure a barrier around the region where the monsters are flooding in, we can stop them, at least for enough time to find a new solution."

Ezreal nodded, thoughtfully considering the young mushrooms suggestion. "You know, I could really use you as a student after the battle, given we survive. You're pretty bright."

The mushroom flushed with pride.

Amumu turned. "So you guys can prepare the armies to buy us time, but what do we do with that time? How can we possibly fight back?"

After a while of thinking, everyone looked to Ezreal, but for once, the studied explorer was speechless. A few more moments of this silence took place.

Finally, Amumu burst out. "How about we visit the temple of the Ancients? That place should have the answers."

Kha'Zix lifted his claw high up into the air. "Ooh Ooh! I know where it is. It's supposedly deep inside the Burr Jungle."

Ezreal started making a list using a magical quill he pulled from god knows where.

"So we'll need equipment if we're going to journey into the forest… I have a friend who can prepare the food and stuff… We'll also need protection and a guide, our friend Kha here." He smiled. "So, we're all set. Come with me if you dare, comrades!"

Ezreal grumbled. "I meant that metaphorically."

On his back, Zac and Blubby held a bouncing competition while Ason cheered them onwards from Ezreal's mop of hair.

They walked through the jungle, the many small insectoid noises getting on Amumu's nerves. Finally, after following Kha'Zix's trail for hours, they saw a small house. It was built out of the natural materials, consisting of sticks and leaves to cover it.

Amumu frowned. "This doesn't' really seem like the legendary Temple of the Ancients to me."

Ezreal leaned forward, squinting. "Hold on with the judgement. There's something written here in runes." And sure enough, on the side of the hut a small sentence was written.

"It says.." Ezreal concentrated on his studies. "Only … those… worthy… may…"

He was interrupted as Zac took one especially daring leap and dripped down his face, solidifying on the ground.

"proceed." Ezreal grumbled, small bits of Zac still stuck in his hair.

Amumu and Ezreal took turns casting warding spells throughout the hut to make sure there were no traps. The inside of the hut, however, they couldn't detect, as if a force field was protecting it.

After making sure, they strode in the hut together as a tightknit group.

As soon as they entered, the air suddenly got chillier. Blubby curled up in Ezreal's backpack, inviting it's two newmade friends to share in the warmth and safety. Even Kha'Zix moved a teeny bit closer to his friends.

Out of the misty center of the hut, a figure approached. He had an extremely muscular chest, covered with runic blue tattoos. He held a hammer in one hand, expertly balancing it on his palm. But in his other hand lay the largest shield Amumu had ever seen. It was intricately sewn with metallic strands on the side, making sure no leak came through. On the barrier, Amumu could also sense tiny runes dotted on the strands, which must have cost a fortune. The runes seemed to protect the shield and it's owner from magical assaults as well.

Amumu approached the man, instinct taking over. "Oh great one. We have come here to seek guidance. Will you allow us to enter the sacred rooms?"

The man glared down at Amumu, and for a second, Amumu felt himself about to get vaporized. Then, the man started laughing, a low and loud rumble of thunder.

"You should've seen your face!" The man howled, his exquisite facial hair bouncing along. "I'm not one of the ancients. I'm just here to make sure that the people who enter there bear no malicious intent." Out of his moustache popped two miniscule Porosl, each one spouting impressive moustaches.

"I'm Braum. They were going to hire me, as a hero of folklore, to protect this place, but I was glad to do it for free. It's not everyday you get to save the world."

Amumu nodded. "So Braum, what do we have to do to get inside?"

Braum sighed and began a long, elaborately polished speech. "To be allowed inside the Temple of the Ancients, one must conquer the four obstacles. However, everyone who enters the crypt must finish a challenge by themselves or with a partner. If you fail, you die. If you live, you proceed."

Amumu looked at the rest of his group. He saw Zac and Ason, the two barely children. He saw Kha'Zix, eyes gleaming hopefully yet frightened. "Guys, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. I won't hold it against you. It sounds pretty terrifying to me." He beckoned to the doorway. "If you wanna leave, leave now."

He unsurprisedly saw Ezreal and Kha'Zix stride forward, nervous but confident. However, surprisingly, he saw Ason and Zac also edge each other towards the door. Braum nodded as he saw them move forward.

"So I'm guessing it's going to be the mummy, the insect, the blond girl and her Poro, which by the way is a fine specimen, and the two younglings?"

Ezreal pouted. "Why does everyone think I'm a girl?"

Braum merely smiled. "Then, proceed, heroes, to your destinies." He opened the door, and the four groups walked down the four separate tunnels, each one knowing not when they would see the other. Amumu walked confidently down his tunnel, when suddenly he heard a shrill shriek. He tried to scramble out of the tunnel, but a giant stone pillar lay in his way, leaving him to the darkness, wondering who had been hurt.


	13. Chapter 12: The Maze

Previously…

Amumu walked confidently down his tunnel, when suddenly he heard a shrill shriek. He tried to scramble out of the tunnel, but a giant stone pillar lay in his way, leaving him to the darkness, wondering who had been hurt.

Chapter 12.

Kha'Zix lay on the ground, limbs splayed. On top of him stood a small, snarling beast, slowly ripping through Kha'Zix's chest armor. He tried to fight it off, but he felt his energy grow weaker and weaker. The little monster finally broke through the initial armor plate, ready to hungrily devour Kha'Zix's heart. He bit into it, then instantly recoiled.

Kha'Zix opened his eyes. _What? I'm still alive? _And then he saw the reason. A giant light-blue dragon rose out of his chest, turning to face the small critter. The little creature tried to scurry away, but the dragon extended past his chest, snatched the beast up, and snapped it in two. Then, it turned back to look at its quivering origin, Kha looking at it with a mixture of fear and awe.

"What… What are you?"

The dragon looked into his eyes with deep, wise eyes. "I am Ao Shin. Do you remember me?"

Kha'Zix frowned. "I… I think not."

Ao Shin spoke. "Then let me show you." He dove back into Kha'Zix's chest, and the world spun.

Kha'Zix saw himself as a little insect, jumping happily along the road to his small house. Outside, his mother and father were preparing the family wagon so they could journey to the market. He still remembered the fresh summer breeze, the feeling that nothing could go wrong. Yet that was all false.

He remembered the shrieks, the screams as his father bravely defended the wagon. He could remember the cruel laugh, his mother pushing him into the bushes, telling him she loved him. He saw his father's manliness crumble, his own heartbeat pounding as his young childhood innocence fell all around him.

And then he remembered the man. A tall, green brute of a man, holding a giant bloodstained axe. But those eyes. They were dead, uncaring, unloving. They didn't have emotions, the human essentials. And Kha'Zix remembered as the man grimaced, into a sort of smile. And the axe went down.

But he didn't die. He couldn't recall what happened, but he had a sensation he would never forget. It was like soaring through the winds, a gentle soothing breeze calming him. He could hear years of wisdom whispered in the blowing air as he danced and defied gravity carefreely. And beside him, an enormous dragon rose. A light blue dragon, covered head to toe in sky-blue scales. His whiskers extended.

Kha'Zix heard a voice in his head that drew him back to his reality. "Now do you remember me?"

Kha'Zix smiled, as he allowed his guardian dragon to enter him once again, grateful for the company and protection.

Zac and Ason tripped along the rocky road, both of them clinging to each other with fear. What was that scream that had happened?

Zac nervously tried to crack a joke, but it didn't help much to ease the atmosphere. Suddenly, ahead of them, a small man appeared. He was no taller than Ason, and his body was shaped like an eggplant. Well, that's what Zac thought, but his mom had told him to have good manners, so he said nothing.

The small man tipped his hat, a silverstudded bowler. "Hello fellows. I'm Shac. What're you doing here, so deep inside the crypt?"

Zac frowned suspiciously. _Is shac a trap? _He didn't know much about humans, but he was pretty sure they didn't just chill out in ancient crypts for fun.

"Um, we're here on a mission to save someone from something. What are you doing here?" Zac blubbered out nervously; this man was really creeping him out.

The man giggled happily, a loud shriek of joy. "Heeeheeee my babies… Ahem. I mean, my fellow comrades. I'm here to help escort you to the final palace. We wouldn't want you to die so early… AHEM. Sorry, I have a cold. We would love for you to get to the palace safe and fast, so the parties can begin!" He sounded genuinely excited at the end.

Zac began to get ready to punch this strange fellow, but a small hand stopped him. He looked back at Ason, who glanced forward with a fierce warning look.

"We would love to come with you!" Ason smiled chattily, trying to mask his intentions. Zac grumbled, but decided to go along with it. After all, what was the worst this man could do?

Apparently, Shac's talking was enough to kill him. Zac felt like any moment he could fall down and join the dead bodies in the crypt.

"And so, as my little son walked up to the dead body, he looked down and saw a smiley face engraved on his face! Isn't that hilarious?"

Ason smiled weakly. "Ha- Ha… Yeah. That's real funny." He looked back at Zac with a look of pure terror mixed with boredom. stumbled right behind him. Zac, however, was busy daydreaming and just walked right around Ason and Shac, engulfing them in his blobby stomach. He just kept on wal

Shac suddenly stopped walking, and Ason king, all the way past to a small pit, in which he fell.

Shac suddenly turned around, a mad glint in his eyes. "So… little mushroom. You wanna play a game?"

Ason screamed as the man dashed towards him with daggers appearing, and fainted, crumpling into a dark mass of nothing.

Ezreal and Blubby were having even less luck then the rest. Their challenge, it seemed, was to navigate through a small, winding maze made of giant stone pillars, with strange runes carved on. Already, they had taken a few wrong turns, leading to the frizzled hair and singed clothing of Ezreal.

Suddenly, Blubby let out a small yip, and he leapt forward, his small ears tingling. He rushed forward in the air and turned the corner.

"Hey!" Ezreal panted, going out of breath. "Wait for me." He rounded the corner, and saw a family reunion that would stick in his head for years to come.

Blubby flew around nervously around a small cage, which inside sat a pair of fat Poros squealing in joy. Ezreal looked closer at the cage and saw that it was secured with a level 2 degree arcane chain, nothing that he couldn't break out of.

He began chanting the lessons he learned in school, weaving ancient magic around the cage. A golden glow began emanating from within, and the metal bars slowly started descending into the surrounding ground. Finally, after a long exertion of effort, Ezreal fell to the ground, his magic drained but the Poro's united.

Blubby squealed with delight and hugged his mother and father for the first time in many years, their small wings huddling against each other. He smiled happily, glad to see the small family reunited. He remembered all those years ago when he had first found Blubby…

One day, Ezreal was preparing to start his new work assignment at his new job when he heard a small sound. Curious, he stood up to see what it was. Outside, inside a small bundle of leftover rags, was an avocado. Ezreal picked up the avocado, only to see it squirm. He dropped it in shock, as suddenly, a pair of gleaming eyes popped out of the avocado.

He remembered giving Blubby his first bath, building the strong relationship that they had. Drying him off with a furry towel, his precious white fur ruffling with the towel. He cared for him, poured his love into the little baby, valuing his weight in gold.

Oh. So that was where Blubby had came from. He looked at his lifelong companion enjoying his parent's touch for the first time in many years, and tears came to his eyes.

Suddenly, from the sky, a giant stone pillar fell down and crushed them flat.

Ezreal stared, eyes unblinking. What sort of cruel trick was this? He half-expected Blubby to appear from the wreckage, eyes blinking and smiling. But he didn't. Ezreal just stood there, looking at the stone pillar crashing down from the ceiling, and trying to remember the last time he thanked him.

Above them, the wizard sat in his throne of bones, a small wand in his hand. He looked down at the struggling heroes, their destinies changing and intertwining. Soon… Soon they would know.

**Hi guys! :/ Sorry for that huge delay. I had an unexpected retreat during the previous weekend, so I wasn't able to get this chapter out until today. However, expect a more steady, 2-3 day updating schedule. Thanks :D**


End file.
